underdogmugenfandomcom-20200214-history
One Hit Wonders
Asuka AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Burning Rival (Sega, arcade exclusive) Author: Mass Site: '''http://massmugen.blog24.fc2.com/ '''Status: online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Captain.Cat.Kit AKA: Captain Cat Kit Game of Origin: Rakuga Kids (Konami, Nintendo 64 exclusive) Author: NGI Site: '''https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=a41426a5d3421fa8&sc=documents&id=A41426A5D3421FA8%21121&ppud=4 '''Status: online Comments: ''' N/A '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Chaoz AKA: N/A Game of Origin: The Great Fighter (MS-DOS exclusive) Author: NGI Site: '''https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=a41426a5d3421fa8&sc=documents&id=A41426A5D3421FA8%21121&ppud=4 '''Status: online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Draccar AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Thea Realm Fighters (High Voltage Software, Jaguar exclusive, cancelled and undumped, early development build version) Author: dxwho Site: '''http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/two-characters-released-146220.0.html '''Status: online Comments: '''essentially a spriteswap of his Dantel. '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Hawk AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Best of Best / Gyeoktu (SunA, Arcade exclusive) Author: Mass Site: ''' http://massmugen.blog24.fc2.com/ '''Status: Online Comments: ''' N/A '''Added to database by: MyuandLen/Meldo Joker AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Super Fighter / Fatal Incounter (C&E Inc., MS-DOS exclusive) Author: NGI Site: '''https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=a41426a5d3421fa8&sc=documents&id=A41426A5D3421FA8%21121&ppud=4 '''Status: online Comments: '''Has Jack Lupino's voice from the Japanese dub of Max Payne and a bunch of original moves. '''Added to database by: MyuandLen/Meldo Jose AKA: Captain Jose Game of Origin: Ninja Baseball Batman (arcade exclusive) Author: envymask666 Site: '''http://muhandoval.wo.to/ '''Status: online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Kai AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Shadow Force (Technos, arcade exclusive) Author: Mass Site: '''http://massmugen.blog24.fc2.com/ '''Status: online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Kunihiro Matsumura AKA: Matsumura-Karate Game of Origin: Matsumura Kuni Hiroden (SNES exclusive) Author: MASA Site: '''http://members.jcom.home.ne.jp/masadas/ '''Status: Online Comments: ''' pressing Start brings up a menu of several options. He also does not have AI so occasionally when being controlled by the computer, he will bring up the menu and suddenly stop the fight until the AI hits Start again. EDIT: Kunihiro Matsumura has been re-released/updated and it's compatible with the newest MUGEN 1.1 engine. '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains, edited by MyuandLen/Meldo Long Way AKA: Long-Way, Long Game of Origin: The Master's Fighter (Cinema Supply/Unico, PSX exclusive) Author: NGI Site: '''https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=a41426a5d3421fa8&sc=documents&id=A41426A5D3421FA8%21121&ppud=4 '''Status: online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Miku AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Tao Taido (Video System, Arcade exclusive) Author: Mass Site: '''http://massmugen.blog24.fc2.com/ '''Status: online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MyuandLen/Meldo Musashi AKA: Conbon (Palette swap) Game of Origin: Street Fighter IV / KuaiDa ChuanShuo / The Legend (15-1, ABAB Soft, Updated Version) (Hummer Team, NES exclusive) Author: MelvanaInChains Site: ''' http://www.melv.thedailypos.org/mainsite/smoothsilksamples.html '''Status: Online Comments: ''' Arranged, features Abel's voiceclips and supers from Battle Arena Toshinden 3 '''Added to database by: MyuandLen/Meldo Orochi Ioro AKA: Ioro, Iori, Iori Yagami, Orochi Iori Game of Origin: The King Of Fighters 2000 (SNES Bootleg) (DVS Electronic Co., SNES exclusive) Author: Ermac Won/Error Macro Site: '''http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/ioro-147788.0.html '''Status: Online Comments: '''Current version has some....rather challengeing AI. Fight at own risk. '''Added to database by: MyuandLen/Meldo, edited by A Wikia Contributor Ouyang Feng AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Kin Yeo Fighting (MS-DOS exclusive) Author: NGI Site: '''https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=a41426a5d3421fa8&sc=documents&id=A41426A5D3421FA8%21121&ppud=4 '''Status: online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Rario AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Super Cosplay War Ultra (PC exclusive) Author: Moldredd Site: http://www30.atwiki.jp/mugen_hosyu/upload/17.html Status: Online Comments: It's a mixture of Mario from Mario Bros. with Ryu from Street Fighter Orginaly added to database by: Basara-kun Refound by: '''Amidweiz Rancid '''AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Time Killers (Incredible Technologies, Arcade, Sega Genesis) Author: NGI Site: ''' https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=a41426a5d3421fa8&sc=documents&id=A41426A5D3421FA8!121 '''Status: Online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MyuandLen/Meldo Sagojo AKA: Zagojo Game of Origin: Gokuu Densetsu - Magic Beast Warriors (Allumer, PSX exclusive) Author: NGI Site: '''https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=a41426a5d3421fa8&sc=documents&id=A41426A5D3421FA8%21121&ppud=4 '''Status: online Comments: '''contains a rather....questionable custom super. '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Sara AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Catfight / Cat Fight (Phantom Card, MS-DOS exclusive) Author: NGI Site: '''https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=a41426a5d3421fa8&sc=documents&id=A41426A5D3421FA8%21121&ppud=4 '''Status: online Comments: '''POW BLEH '''Added to database by: MyuandLen/Meldo Tanya AKA: N/A Game of Origin: SD-Fighters (Tiriano, arcade exclusive) Author: masa00341 Site: '''http://www.geocities.jp/masa00341/ '''Status: online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Viga AKA: Vega, M.Bison Game of Origin: Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (NES Bootleg) / Master Fighter III (Playable) (Hummer Team, NES exclusive) Author: OMEGAPSYCHO Site: ''' http://omegapsycho.webs.com/ '''Status: Online Comments: ''' He's only compatible with MUGEN 1.0 (and up) '''Added to database by: MyuandLen/Meldo Walkryie AKA: N/A Game of Origin: Schmeiser Robo (Hot-B, Arcade exclusive) Author: Mass Site: '''http://massmugen.blog24.fc2.com/ '''Status: online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains YS AKA: Kim Youngsam Game of Origin: Hello Mr. President (MS-DOS exclusive) Author: envymask666 Site: '''http://muhandoval.wo.to/ '''Status: online Comments: '''N/A '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Zodiac AKA: N/A Game of Origin: The Untouchable (PC exclusive) Author: NGI Site: '''https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=a41426a5d3421fa8&sc=documents&id=A41426A5D3421FA8%21121&ppud=4 '''Status: online Comments: '''lol the music '''Added to database by: MelvanaInChains Category:Characters Category:One Hit Wonders